Rivera
'Rivera '(born Rachel Green) is a 17-year-old member of The Order. She can manipulate water, but uses it for evil as her water magic is dark and disgusting to some. This is why she was given the nickname "Queen of Darkness" by people in the city. She is secretly the older sister of Spitfire. History Her father kicked her out of the house after she was found shoplifting and hanging out with her boyfriend that her father forbade her to see. She was a rebel, a troubled child. But she wasn't always that way. Her mother died when she was 4 years old, and she was devastated because of how close she was to her. It tore her apart and she was so angry with the world. The young girl didn't understand why her mother had to die, but one thing for sure was, she had to get revenge. And she was going to. When she was about 9 years old, she discovered that she had the ability to manipulate water and use it for whatever she wants. At first, she put it to good use. But later, at the age of 12, when she was bullied at school, her magic changed from good to evil after she killed a bully by drowning him to death. Now 17, she travels from place to place, no home or family to go to. She has also heard of The Order, an evil group of teens who works for Lex Luthor, including her. Personality Rivera is a very loud person. She is never afraid to speak what's on her mind and is the loudest person in the group. She is the total opposite to the other boys in the group who are quiet and shy. She also has a lot of energy and never gives up until she wins her fight. Appearance She had black hair, which she later dyed to black and white when she joined The Order. She wears mostly black and white clothes and also wears a black collar around her neck. One of her favorite accessories is her black and white stone bracelet that she wears 24/7 along with her collar. She also has brown eyes and she wears black skinny jeans, with black and white converse shoes. Powers/Abilities *'Flight: '''Like her sister, she can fly and mainly uses it as a form of transportation. *'Summoning: 'Can summon dark creatures from other worlds to help her defeat her enemies. The type of creature varies, and one is more powerful than the last. The only downside is it uses up a lot of Rivera's energy and she can use it when energy is gained. *'Dark Magic/Water Manipulation: '''Can control and manipulate water. She can also cast dark spells and eliminate her enemies. Relationships Skidz: Rivera is in love with Clark. She finds him really attractive and you can often see her flirting when he's around her. Unknown to her, Clark is dating Spitfire and he doesn't accept his affection because he wants to remain faithful to Eve. Greg: These two have a rocky relationship. They're both teammates, being members of The Order, but that doesn't mean they always get along. Whenever she does something wrong in practice missions via simulations, he always gets on he about it. When he does, she feels the need to defend herself and say anything that's on her mind at the moment, uncensored. Despite their fights, Rivera secretly has respect for him as their leader. The Crow: He is very mysterious to Rivera and she's curious about his past. He doesn't say much, but when it comes time to fight, they don't make a bad team. Rivera will do anything to protect her comrades, but she finds herself protecting Crow the most for some reason. Category:Villians Category:The Order Category:Female Category:Spectria